User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 2- Going Under
Main Plot: Jayley (The first scene is shown with Jayley walking to school) Jayley: Who are they? Kristen: People you should not be friends with. Jayley: But they are popular! Kristen: Jayles! Regina Buffay is the meanest girl in school. Jayley: I can change that. Kristen: Wha? Jayley: I can change that. Kristen: Most people don't change. She got in a catfight with one girl and almost became enemies with Althea. Jayley: Probably people could be more like Regina. Kristen: Whatever! (Jayley giddly runs into school while Kristen sits on the steps getting out her ipod) Opening Sub Plot: Tyrone/Piper (Blaise walks into school with Annalise) Blaise: Later Aunt Annalise. Annalise: Stay out of trouble. (Annalise walks away) (Blaise bumps into Tyrone) Tyrone: Sorry. Hey there. I'm.... Piper: Tyrone! How rude! Blaise: Hi, Tyrone, I'm Blaise. Who's she? Tyrone: Who? Barely know her. Blaise: Oh ok. Tyrone: Later. (Blaise walks away) Piper: I repeat. Why didn't you... Tyrone: I got a rep to protect. Sorry Piper. Piper: Sorry my butt! Third Plot: Althea/Autumn/Kristen (At lunch. Althea sits with Autumn and Kristen) Althea: Hello ladies. Autumn: Hey Althea. Althea: We should be friends. Kristen: Because? Althea: I'm friends with Andrew, you're friends with Andrew, you both seem really nice. Unlike Regina or that Piper chick. Kristen: Good cause Jayley ditched me. Althea: Who's Jayley? Kristen: My so-called friend who ditched me for Regina. Autumn: Screw her, we're your friends. Kristen: Aww this can totally work. (Althea hugs Kristen) Kristen: For Regina. Althea & Autumn: Eww! Main Plot: Jayley Regina: Hey you! Over here! Jayley: Me? Agnes: Hay girl? Regina: Aggie not nice. (Jayley goes over to sit wit Regina) Regina: I'm Regina. Jayley: Jayley. Regina: Wanna hang with us? We're popular. Jayley: Then why do other girls call you a bitch? J.D.: They're just jealous. Jayley: Oh true. Regina: Besides there were some LOSERS you were hanging with. (Everyone but Jayley laughs. Jayley forces a laugh) Sub Plot: Tyrone/Piper (Piper comes up to the table) Piper: Hello everyone. (Tyrone hides his face) Kyra: Uh, we think you got the wrong table. (Everyone laughs) Piper: Screw you Tyrone!! (Piper dumps mashed potatoes and pours milk on his head) Cullen: This like your sister, Ty? Jayley: She couldn't be her last name's Le Blanc, his is Mayfield. Aren't you two cousins? Tyrone: Piper leave! (Piper sits with Aqua) Megan: LOSER! Regina: We're sorry, Ty. Third Plot: Althea/Autumn/Kristen (In the halls) Kristen: Althea Autumn: You forgot your---! Journal? (Kristen opens it) Althea: You two cal--- Kristen: Althea-- Althea: Stay out of this journal! Kristen: Althea! You shouldn't just accuse people for things! They aren't always what they look like. Althea: Just don't-- (Althea stomps off and snatches her journal back) Main Plot: Jayley Regina: Hold my backpack. Megan: Latte. (Jayley sits down as Megan and Regina check out boys) Kristen: Wow Jayles. I almost feel sorry for you. Jayley: Thanks. Kristen: Almost! ''They're treating you like a packmule! This is not a way to get popular! You just look like a jackass that holds backpacks and lattes. You ditched me! I can't believe we were friends! ''(Althea watches) Kristen: And you! If you accuse us of possibly reading an embarrassing secret go suck an egg! (Regina and Megan walk over) Regina: Oh freak attack much? Althea: Oh go suck eggs! You two are bitches! Jayley you're missing out on a friendship. They aren't even nice. Jayley: Carry your own backpack Regina! I'm not doing anymore of both your homework! Megan: Latte? Jayley: No! (Jayley walks off drinking Megan's latte) Jayley: Ooh cinnamon my fave. Megan: Ugh! (Kristen and Althea laugh then hug) Sub Plot: Tyrone/Piper Piper: I'm sorry I didn't know about your rep. Tyrone: You embarrassed me! Piper: Stop treating me like a piece of crap! You like Blaise she's not one of those bitches. Tyrone: Still--- Agnes: This girl botheriing you? Megan: Sorry Ty. Tyrone: I'm not! Stop acting like she's a loser cause she's not you! Do not mess with my cousin! Megan: Whatever. Third Plot: Althea/Autumn/Kristen (After school) Kristen: Sorry. Althea: Me too. (Autumn walks up to them) Autumn: Althea! I kinda read your journal. Oops but you seem like a song writer. Nice. Althea: We should be like a group. A duo. Kristen: Trio! I sing. (Payson, Andrew and Nathan walk up to them) Payson: Whoa break up the catfight. Kristen: We are starting a band. Nathan: Perfect. I can be your guitarist. Payson: As long as I can bust rhymes for it We just need a name. Autumn: Spirit Dash. (They all awe in agreement) Main Plot: Jayley (Jayley watches Kristen and friends) Aqua: Hey. Why so down? Jayley: Kristen hates me. Regina used me. Aqua: Don't think Regina's made of sugar. She's acid. Come hang. Jayley: Aqua Jacobs wants to be my real friend?! Aqua: Hell yeah girl! Jayley: I love you already! (Jayley and Aqua hug) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts